Love Song
by toast rox
Summary: SO, for the first time ever fanfiction is letting YOU choose how the story goes... you just have to reveiw! Please read, but the ending's up to you!
1. Paved With Good Intentions

****

So I'm doing a new thing. It's where _you _make up the stories, instead of me. I mean, I'll start it off for you and everything, and if nobody reviews I'll make it up too (PLEASE don't make me do that! :-P ), but you guys get to make up the rest. Please put your ideas in a message to me or the reviews, and also tell me if what I'm doin is good idea or not...

**THANKS! Now, for the story!**

* * *

**1. Paved With Good Intentions**

_Soundtrack- I'm just a Kid (Simple Plan)_

"Yipee!" Jasper shouted. Obviously he was excited about the Skillet tickets he just won... music geek. I mean, I was happy for him and all, but not exactly at this moment.

You see, I was kind of in bed, and it was sort of 5:45 in the morning! So- payback.

I got out of bed and went to the kitchen. I hadn't played this joke ever since 9th grade. I got a bucket filled with ice and water and put it on top of the slightly ajar bathroom door, which he was heading to. I then ducked into the bathtub and waited.

A figure came up, opened the door the rest of the way and...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I heard someone scream, but it wasn't Jasper. It was... Oh, man! It was Charlie! **(A/n Jasper and Bella are brother and sister ) **I ducked under the curtain, trying to hide, and finally I heard Charlie yell, "JASPER! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Faintly from across the hall I heard, "But da-ad! I didn't do it this time, I swear!"

"Jasper, I told you if you didn't stop with the practical jokes, I would send you away to boarding school, didn't I?"

"But-"

"No buts. I'm going right now and setting it up. You should be more responsible, Jasper. How many times have I told you that?"

"Gosh, Dad. You are soooo unfair. Hmph!" He did a girly two year old impression back to his room.

As soon as Charlie was gone I got slowly out of the bathroom, making sure to not make a noise. I was almost down the hall when...

"Oh, crap! I still need to use the bathroom!" Charlie said, and i thought _Oh, crap. I am soo dead. So dead, so dead, so friekin dead! No more freedom, Jaspers staying, and-_

"Bella! Thank you! You see, Jasper? Bella's even going to clean up the mess you made!" Oh, my gosh. Thank you, Chinese Ra! I hath been saved! But crap... now I gotta clean it up.

"Oh, no she isn't! She's probably just pretending that she is, because _she _actually did it, and you're just a pathetic sucker so you believe her, because she's your little frieking baby! UGH! You are soooo unfa-ir!" Jasper yelled from his room. I laughed a bit, not because he was right (which he was), but he was acting like a little girl right now.

Charlie just shook his head and walked over to me. He sighed. "You know, Bells, I hate to do this, and I wish I didn't," Oh no! He knows, and he's gonna kill me! "But, you know, I know you don't normally do anything wrong..."

Oh, just kill me now and get it over with!

"And I know you probably don't want do this, but it's for the best, really..."

No pleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon'tpleasedon't!

"But would you go to boarding school with Jasper?"

What?! Oh, right. I'm saved!

"Um, well, dad," I started.

"Oh, Bells, I promise it'll be fine! You'll make lots of friends, and I'll... I'll even pay you! I just don't trust Jasper on his own-"

"I heard that!"

"Will you? Please?"

I was in such a daze from not getting busted I didn't even think about what I was agreeing to. "Oh, uh sure dad..."

--

I walked into Jaspers room after dad finished accomodating our stay at boarding school.

"So, Jasper... didn't know you got your period yet... do you need to borrow a tampon?" I teased, laughing my butt off.

"A what? And no, I am not on my stupid peri- oh! Why do I even bother with you? But anyway, it's not like I'm the only one getting the punishment, anyway. You have to go, too. So did he say when we were leaving?"

"Uh huh. Two days. Better hurry!" I skipped to the door.

"Two days?! But I need to get everything packed! How will I ever get the time?"

I just laughed and walked out the door.

Sigh.

This did kinda suck, actually. I mean, if I had better hiding skills, maybe this wouldn't be happening.

But, I guess, karma really is a baaad person...

But how to say goodbye in just two days?

* * *

**Okay, so how did I do? Oh yeah... the questions.**

**1. What should the story be called?**

**2. Short or long chapters?**

**3. Who should Bella fall in love with? Anyone at all?**

**4. Where should they be sent?**

**5. Bella will be a performer, but what should she do as a performer?**

**Okay, so there are my 5 questions for this chappytr, and PLEASE answer them! I don't care if it's in a message or a review, just answer!**

**Oh, and don't forget to just plain REVIEW!**

**LOVE YA!**


	2. Meeting Alice

**So, I would just like to thank _all _of my sexy reviewers, because they make the story, well, sexy! And also, let me just apologize now if I didn't use one of your answers, but I really try to use as many as possible. Just keep answering and I promise I'll use them!**

**And also, thank you to the VERY first reviewer for chappey 1 and this story, _angelacullen13_, for, well, being first! You rock!**

**And sorry for taking so long to update. I know, no cookies for toastey.**

**2. Meeting... Alice**

_Soundtrack- Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfeild_

I stared in horror at the brochure in front of me.

This. Is. Not. Happening! Nononononononono!

It said- _Welcome to The Midnight Performing Arts Academy _- at the top in big letters.

Is this my punishment, God? I can't sing, dance, act, or play any instrument! Well, actually, I've never really tried, but you could guess why. If I can trip over mere gravity, what exactly would make you think that I couldn't trip up on a stage with the stage lights blinding my vision? My point exactly (sigh).

I looked solemnly out the airplane window at the city in front of me. I think it's called Volterra? I don't know, but I could see the school. It was actually kind of nice, if you overlook the creepy gates and spooky old castle affect. And the snoring Jasper next to me, which kind of throws off the whole moment in my book.

When we got off the plane there was a man in a tux waiting for us with a sign that said Hale **(A/n I haven't ever seen where Bella was a Hale, so that's why she is!) **on it. Jasper and I followed him (he was carrying _all _of our bags!) outside to a - get this-

Limo!

I almost died right there. This must be a rich school...

We pulled up to the school in about 20 minutes, and my, was it... uh... HUGE! He dropped us off at the front doors, and we walked into...

Whoa.

The front office was more like... a five star hotel lobby! We walked up to the huge front desk and signed ourselves in. She gave us each a map and told us where we would be staying, the school schedule, and then went to a room behind the desk. She came out with two boxes...

Um, excuse me?

She handed them to us, and I didn't exactly read the brochure, so I acted like I knew exactly what was in them, and didn't even look in them. Jasper followed my lead and told her thank you. She looked like she had nothing left to say, so we walked up the staircase (in my case stumbled) and helped each other find our houses **(A/n not like Harry Potter, more like the kind houses in college or something where like six students have one house or something)**, like we actually knew what we were doing. We said our goodbye, yada-yada, and departed.

But, alas, soon as I got to my dorm house, I opened the door and...

"Eeeeeeep! I HAVE A ROOMMATE! FINALLY! THIS IS SO. AWESOME!" A petite pixie haired girl squealed and ran and practically jumped on me, squeezing me. "Oh, my GOSH! I have to call my mom! Oh, wait, she won't care... Oh, I can go get everyone... oh, wait, they're at the game..."

"Hi?" I said, a little breathless from the "hug".

"Oh! I'm soooo sorry! You see, Rose _has _a roommate, and of course all of the guys do, but duh! We're not allowed to room with them, anyway. Not that it really changes anything when they're in the same house together..." She smiled for a minute so she could catch her breath.

"Hi?" I said again, not really sure what else to say.

She smacked her forehead. "Oooh, sorry. No V8 this morning... So, you're Isabella Hale, aren't you?"

"Bella," I said, nodding.

"Well, Bella, my name is Alice Cullen, and I'll be your roommate for your stay at MPAA! I'm sure we'll be BEST friends! Come on, I'll show you our room! It'll be so AWESOME! I know you'll just love it! You see, i went shopping for you, and I can already tell it sooo paid off! I bought you bedspreads, a stuffed animal I named Darnel McShfifty-fifty-and-a-half III, a new wardrobe-"

"Alice!"

She stopped. "What?"

"You didn't even know me, and you bought me a load of crap I won't use? Trust me, I won't. I hate it when people buy me things," I said, shaking my head.

"Really? You'll see. I'll burn all of your other stuff if I have to, but your using it."

"But-"

"No buts. You are using it whether you like it ir not. If you don't I'll just get you new stuff! Do you hear me, missy?"

"Damnit. This is not fair. Sick and twisted! I- oh!" I stopped, because we had reached the room. Half of it was done in yellow, the other half entirely in blue.

Oh, no. Frillyness! "Uh, Alice? Which side is mine?"

"The blue one. Bella just seemed like a blue or red, and Rose already has red, so we I did blue! Aren't you proud of me? Oh, and you gotta see the closet. I had to redo it when we moved in, though. There wasn't enough space. So we share a closet now." She lead me to one of the doors in the back of the room, while I followed, temporarily paralyzed. This girl was... outgoing?

And then I saw the closet. Wait, just a sec. This didn't look like a closet. Closets are not supposed to have couches and coffee makers in them! **(A/n I LOOOVE COFFEE!! I'm drinking it right now...) **And there were also about twenty racks of clothing, jewelery, accessories, you name it. It was like a mini mall! To tell the truth, it scared me...

"ALICE!"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Why do you have a freiking mall in your closet! And please tell me I don't have to wear this stuff!"

"Yep! Tonight, we're even going to go through your bags and pick out what you are allowed to keep, and what is absolutely garbage. I know, you love me!"

"Yeah, um, about that, Alice, I may have to take a reign check..."

She just laughed and took me around to the kitchen living room, and study room. She showed me our bathroom in our room, which had glass everywhere. That should be good. Heavy on the sarcasm there. And then she showed me the extra bedroom, used when people stayed over, your rooming buddy was too loud, or you just wanted to sleep alone, or something along those lines.

"Okay, Bella. Now we have to meet the family!" Alice squealed after we finished unpacking.

"But I though you said they were at the game..."

"Well, they were, but now they're almost here!"

"Wow, Alice. Are you, like, psychic or something?" I asked. Nobody would know that.

After an awkward silence, she laughed. "No, Rose just sent me a text. But cute!" She said smiling.

Funny, I never saw her check her phone.

**So, what do we think of this one?**

**Questions!**

**1. Who should be the other dorm mates?**

**a) Jacob, Mike, or other?**

**b) Angela, Lauren, or other?**

**2. Should she meet Edward right away, or meet him by surprise?**

**3. Should Edward be a player?**

**4. Who should be a new character; Damon, Stephon (with the "f" sound), or Lucas?**

**5. Should Alice really be psychic? Remember, they're all human!**

**TOASTEY LOVES YA!**


	3. Don't Get Excited, Just Disclaimer

Like the title says, please don't get excited. This is just a bit of information you may need to know, just so I don't get sued, because my mother may not find that very pleasant...

DISCLAIMER!!-

_Sane Self_/ **Not quite as sane self**

**So, Toastey. I've been thinking.**

_Yes, darling?_

**I'm going to kidnap Stephenie Meyer.**

_NO! Bad plan! Grammy would never approve!_

**Would too!**

_Would not!_

**Would too!**

_Would NOT!_

**Yes, she would, because then we could all own Twilight!**

_We COULD! Yes, yes, I do so love that plan very much..._

**Me, too! We can get a pony!**

_What does that have to do with it?_

**Nothing, I just like ponies...**

_Oh, well, we can get one, as long as it's not yellow or purple. Ick!_

**UGH! I love yellow and purple!**

_Well, if you love them so much, why don't you marry them!_

**I can't! I have to marry Edward! He daaaang sexy!**

_Yep, and he's mine!_

**Nuh uh!**

_Yeah huh!_

**Nuh uh!**

_Oh, shut up you stupid baby! You know what? I've changed my mind. You can't kidnap Stephenie Meyer, or I'm telling mom!_

**What? NO! She'll be so mad! She'll take away my racecar collection! I can't go VROOM, VROOM no more!**

_So?_

**Please don't tell her! I promise not to kidnap Stephenie Meyer!**

_Okay, but don't even think about this again!_

**Oh, I won't (crosses fingers behind back)!**

_If you say so..._


	4. An Sort of Likeish Thing

**Hello, dear story-reading-people-of-whom-I-love-so-MUCH!**

**I'm just going to tell you all that I am posting a few more stories, but for now will only be like one chapter because I just want to get them out there so I don't forget them.**

**Sorry, this is just an A/n, but the ACTUAL next chapter will be coming soon...**

**And just to pass the time so it doesn't seem like you're wasting your time reading this, we'll do something fun!**

**Hmmmm... What's fun?**

**Ooooh! Cookies are fun! But I just ate the last one...**

**Wanna read the texts from my phone? That's right, no! You stalking pervert!**

**Okay, so that leaves us with my only choice left (sorry, one track mind)...**

**Okay, so this is a song that i wrote about Edward and Bella in New Moon... ****but I guess you can't exactly HEAR the song, can you?**

**So, for the solution, this is now officially a PEOM!!**

**And please, even if it's weird, if your still awake by the end, comment!**

**Please??**

_Rememory_

_So it's been six strait months since you left me_

_It's been a half a year since you broke my heart_

_See, it's been three whole months since I though of you_

_It's been a quarter of a year since you tore me apart..._

_But even though your gone, I'm stll trying to get over you!_

_And though I'm stuck here in this small, small town_

_And you're some where way off far_

_You stay inside my brain_

_Even though I try to keep us apart_

_My dreams can't seem to leave you behind _

_And the shadows on the wall_

_They haunt me and I know I couldn't _

_Find what you were looking for_

_Inside of me..._

_But I can't get you to leave me alone..._

**Okay, so that's it. I know, it sucks, but we have to pass the time somehow! Oh, and I'm sorry if that's not the actual time length, but I thought it was really cool.**

**And for those of you who may have liked it, that's just the first half of the song...**

**And I write songs alot, so if you like them, please review! If not, review and tell me how much you hated it!**

**And if you're stuck in the middle, I'll just tell you this... the next chapter really is coming out soon!**

**Thanks for reading this far...**

**LOVE YA!**


	5. Dorm Mates Are Overrated

**Okay, you know what? I need to update faster. Because evem _I'm _tapping my feet and anxiously waiting for Toastey to update! Sorry!**

**Oh, yeah, and the disclaimer last chapter was for the WHOLE story, because I'll always forget to put one in every chapter.**

**Another order of business; I need a beta. Please PM if you want to beta the story!**

**And a special thanks to our first reviewer on chapter 2, xxiloveyouedwardxx, chapter 3 was again angelacullen13, and finally chapter 4 was Cheyenni21! Thank you all for being first!**

**And, finally, this is the prize for being the first reviewer on a chapter; you yourself get to make the 6th question for the whole fanfiction to answer! If someone can think of something better, by the way, I'm all ears, but for now, the offer still stands. So... REVIEW! And if your name is said above, if you get me your question for the next chapter before its out, I'll take them!**

**And finally (the real finally, not the crap one I just said, that crazy lady I like to call me has absolutely no idea what she's talking about), the story...**

**5. Dorm Mates Are Overrated**

_Soundtrack- Popular- Wicked (Yes, it has **absolutely nothing** to do with the story, but I was listening to it while typing it, and it made me feel happy!)_

"This is Rosalie, Quil, Emmett, Angela, and Jacob. Edward should be here, too, but I guess he had to go somewhere..." Alice told me, pionting to each one in turn **(A/n I assume you all know what they look like, so I'm not going to restate it, sorry)**.

"Oh, yeah, he went off to one of the parties going on. I would've gone too, Rose kept saying we needed to head back here. Now I know why... It's nice to meet you, Bella!" Emmett said, first shooting out his hand for me to shake, but when I didn't take it in the first milisecond, he got annoyed and pulled me into a bear hug.

"Emmett, it's nice to meet you too, but ummm, in order for me to live to meet the others, can you put me down?" He chuckled and set me down.

Rosalie walked over to him and smacked him repeatedly, and whilst the smackdown (of which was leaving Emmett to great pain), she looked over to me and said, "Sorry. He can be a little... spunky at times! So, Bella, do you like to shop?" Alice shook her head before I had the chance to answer. "Oh, well, then, we'll have to change that, but-"

"ROSE! STOP! IT BURNS!" Emmett was running away now, but in hot pursuit was a furious Rose, who was not exactly happy that he was running away from punishment.

Then Angela walked up to me. "Hey!" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I'm sure you want to get these introductions over with..." She talked normally again. "Nice to meet you."

I laughed. "You, too!"

Quil and Jacob walked up to me together. "Ummm... well, it's very nice to meet you, Bella, but we _really _want to get to that party... no offense!"

"Oh, it's alright, I see how it is. I come second to a killer party... that's, sniff, okay!" I said, faking to cry. "Go, ahead..."

They shot one glance at the rest of the house and left.

Alice looked at me with a devilish look on her face. "What is it, Alice?" I asked warily.

"Bella. If you say no, I will find a way to make you, and don't even think about running away, but how about we play Bella Barbie?" She asked, using the full force of her eyes on me.

"Well, Alice. What a choice... I guess so, since I don't have anything to do and all..." I said. She smiled and dragged me to our room.

First we started with the decent outfits. Then we got to the this-outfit-could-count-as-decent-if-you-streched-the-truth-like-a-pregnant-women's-belly, then we were on the outfits that were NOT decent, but were not very revealing. Then finally we got to the non-decent, oh so revealing outfits I would _never _wear in public by my own doing. I was whining the whole time, but alice kept me still. Finally she set out a pink mini dress with gloves and heels, and when I looked looked up, her, Rose, and an uncomfortable Angela were wearing similar outfits, followed by a whining Emmett in party clothes **(A/n I don't feel like explaining everything right now, so it's all in my profile)**.

I looked at Alice with a scared look on my face. I shook my head, pleading. "Bella, just put it on, we're going to the party whether you like it or not. And trust me, you will."

"But Alice! Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO AND THE FASHION GODS WON'T BE TOO HAPPY IF YOU DON'T PUT ON THAT OUTFIT AND COME WITH US!" I saw Emmett creeping away slowly out of the corner of my eye.

Rosalie back handed him in the chest. "And what exactly do you believe you're doing, dear EMMY BEAR?!"

"Ummm, sneaking away. Duh! Oh, not like that Rose, what I meant to say was the crazy Alice lady had too much coffee today or something, and LOOK at this outfit!" He whined.

"Yes, it's really nice," Rose said.

"Ugh! No it's not!"

"Emmett!" Alice screamed and glared at Emmett, who was now officially cowering in fear. "That outfit is just fine, and if you say another word that isn't praising me _and_ the outfit, then I promise you that you'll never again be able to truthfully say you didn't have a hot make out session with a deer's moon beams. And don't think I won't do it. Are we clear? Thought so. Now, back to... _Bella!_"

"Okay, jeez, Alice, I'll put the dang thing on and go. But if I fall into a pit of beer bottles, it's all your fault."

"Oh, don't worry, Bella," Angela said. "We don't normally drink beer here. It's normally a coke and rum type of place."

"And that helps so much..." I mumbled on my way to the bathroom so I could change.

When I got back, though, I was in for the shock of my life. There, standing before me was...

Unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

* * *

**Mwahaheheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I tease you, I give you cliffy, and don't know what's coming next!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**1. Should we have all the normal pairings?**

**2. Should there be any vampires in the story?**

**3. What should they do at the party?**

**4. Can everybody else have their special "powers", like Alice being psychic (and yes, the vote came to an agreement that ALice is indeed, psychic)?**

**5. What's your favorite song? I seriously have to know this, guys. I need super- duper songs for the soundtrack.**

**You are getting dizzy... very dizzy... and your mouse is slowing slipping to that small blue button in the corner... and then your head falls, and... whoops! Your head clicks the mouse! Well, you're there now, so why not REVEIW!?**

**Toastey loves ya!**


	6. I'm Having Trouble Thinking of a Name

**Sorry about the wait, but I'm finally updating! Hoo ra! GO TOAST!**

**Anywho, I now have two more stories, The Obsessed Reader's Anthem and Cinatite (no, it isn't spelled wrong), along with this and my other story, Shatter in My Hands.**

**A special thanks and congradulations to our first reveiwer on chapter five, Blooming Nights! PM or put your extra question in a review! Choose wisely... **

**And I had something else to say but I forgot... sorry.**

**ON WITH LA STORY!**

* * *

**6. I'm Having Trouble Thinking of a Name**

**p.s. This is my longest one!**

_Soundtrack- This is For Real; Motion City Soundtrack_

Oh. My. Popping. Pop-tarts. This is so awkward.

Standing in front of me was Alice and Emmett singing and dancing to Umbrella by Rihanna. Yes, umbrellas and all. Like I said, unlike anything I've ever seen before.

Did I mention Emmett is a worse singer than Jasper **(A/n; I don't know if I've already said this, but Jasper can't carry a tune in a bucket to save his life)**?

"BABY CAUSE in the dark, ya can't see shiny cars! And that's when ya need meh then! With you I"ll always share... BECAUSE!"

They joined in unison. "When the sun shines we'll shine together! Told you I'll be here forever, said I'll always be ya friend," at that time the lyrics were split like this;

Alice- "Took an oath I'ma stick it out to the end!"

_Emmett _(who was, dare I say, SLIGHTLY different...)- "TOOK A COOKIE FROM THE JAR AND IT WAS REALLY STICKY LIKE HONEY... AND STUCK TO ME IN THE END!"

Rosalie jumped up from the bed and started whacking him again. "How dare you ruin that song! I love that song!", she screamed.

"Yes- OW!- I'm only too- ow- aware of that- ow- fact- OW! STOP IT, WOMAN! How do you expect us to maintain a healthy relationship if you continue to ABUSE me?", he asked incredilously, putting a hand over his heart. Then he saw Rosalie's face. "Oh, Rosie you know I didn't mean that! I'm sorry, baby, please forgive me!"

Rosalie smiled. "Of course." She reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

I pretended to gag and then realized I was supposed to be trying to keep the attention _off_ of me. Way to go, two points for Bella! Alice whipped her head around and looked at me. "Oh, BELLA! You look amazing! I knew I chose the right outfit! Right, guys!?" They all nodded.

"Oh, haha you guys are funny! Halarious. See, I'm laughing. Ha. Please forgive my false tone of sarcasm. Seriously, guys. You don't have to lie. I look like an out dated candy cane and you know it," I huffed. Alice's eyes got extremely wide.

"WHAT?! I swear Bella if you say that again you'll regret it!" I don't know, something about her intense dagger (but oh, so harmless) death glare just said maybe I better just get this over with.

"Yeah, okay, Alice. I've known you for what? Two hours? And you've already got me into clothing I wouldn't let anyone else get me into. Shows how stable I am..."

Alice nodded and took my hand and lead me to the door, the others following. "So, this is a foam party, which mean _obviously _we're going to get wet, so try your best not to get shocked."

"Alice, why would we get shocked?"

"Because, silly, you have to go onstage!"

"AND DO WHAT?!" I looked at Alice, who had a guilty smile on her face.

"Um, Bella, have I ever told you _just _how much I love your handwriting? It's so-"

"Alice, you've never seen my handwriting, besides, it looks like chicken scratch. Now, please answer the question!"

"Okay, so maybe this is actually a concert and not a party, and I may have set it up so we're performing tonight and not paying to get in, instead of paying to get in and not performing. I kind of knew you'd be here and I thought it would be a nice welcome gift. That's why we're wearing these outfits. And have I told you lately that you look so nice in heels?" She smiled sheepishly.

I took in a deep breath. "And, pray tell, _what_ might we be doing onstage tonight?" I clenched my teeth.

"Oh, just singing. And dancing. And playing instruments. Can you play anything?"

"Well, kind of. My mom taught me the piano, my dad taught me the guitar, and my ex- boyfriend Lucas convinced me to learn the drums... but that's all **(A/n: That's for you, Haley!)**. And, for your information, I _can't_ dance. At all. And I don't sing."

"And that's why you have us. Don't worry, we'll practice before we go onstage. The concert doesn't start for at least two more hours."

I sighed. "I cannot believe I'm giving in. Let me call Jasper."

Alice perked up. "Jasper? Who's Jasper?"

"Oh, he's my pessimist of a brother. You wouldn't like him."

"I'll be the judge of that..."

I dialed his number on my LG Dare my dad got me as a goodbye present and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?", he said in a scared voice.

"Relax, Jazz. It's just me. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just stuck in a dorm house with a few MENTALS! Save me!"

I laughed. "It's not just you, trust me. So, do you like them?"

"Uh, right now, it's hard to tell. There's Tyler, Eric, Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, and Victoria. They've shoved me into party clothes and say they're taking me to a concert in a few hours. I'm scared. Help!"

"Um, okay. How would you like to come to a concert with me and my new friends?"

"Sure, that's better than these animals. Do you think I could sleep on your couch, too?"

I laughed. "We'll figure something out. I'm coming to your house to pick you up. Be ther in five. K?"

"Yeah... HURRY!" He halfway screamed and hung up the phone.

I turned to my friends, who staring at me like I had just lost my cookies **(A/n: For those of you who haven't heard that phrase, it means you've gone crazy)**. "Oh, uh, Jazzy's kinda scared of his dorm mates. We have to go get him."

"Can he play anything? Or dance? Or sing, for that matter...", asked Rosalie.

"Well, he can't sing worth a penny in a haystack, he breaks dances, and his friend Damon taught him how to work a mixer, if that counts?"

"Oh my gosh that totally counts! Nobody at this school mixes! Ach! He's a lifesaver."

"Yes, but we have to rescue the minty candy before anyone else can eat him!" Emmett said.

We walked out and practically ran to Jasper's dorm and knocked on the door. Jasper answered, looking a bit flushed. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou! Let's go before they try to stop u-"

"Hey, Jasper, where you going? We're going to a concert, remember?", a male voice said.

"Oh, uh, well, you see-"

"We were just taking him to a _better_ concert, actually," Alice sneered.

A blond kid came to the door and looked like he was about to say something to Alice, but then he saw me and smiled. Hey, baby, how you doin'? I'd like to get me some o-"

"MIKE! I'm sure Bella appreciates your raging teenage hormones, but we really have to go," Alice said, gripping Jasper's arm.

"Fine, midget."

"Airhead."

"Pixie stick."

"Fig Newton."

He actually _snorted_. "That one's new."

"Unlike you're sense of fashion!" She huffed and walked away, leaving a group of us laughing at Mike.

"Oh yeah? Well, uh, shut up!"

"Ah, see you haven't lost your touch, Figgy!" Emmett laughed. We all walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Mike with a new nickname behind.

* * *

"No! Nonono! That's just _not _how it's done!"

Alice was screaming directions at us. We were learning all of the songs and dances before the show, giving us just two hours to learn everything for four hours. Impossible, right? You should meet Alice sometime...

"Alice! Can I talk to you for just a sec?"

"No no, not now. We're rehearsing. Talk to me before we go onstage."

"Ugh! Alice, you owe me."

"Oh, trust me, you'll love it!"

She had it set up that first all of us would play at the same time. Rose did base, Alice was on drums (for a pixie she can really bang away at those), Emmett on lead guitar, Jasper working his magic on the mixers, and me doing the piano and singing at the same time. I guess Alice shoved it in her head that I was some singing prodigy, and, I quote, _hadhadhad _to sing lead vocals. Angela, on the other hand, was to be the announcer. Psh. Lucky.

After the first performance, we would each take turns doing different things. Since I was the only one who couldn't dance, I was to do the music while they danced. Emmett and Rose had a duet together, Alice wanted me and Jasper to have a duet but I think it was made clear that was a no go after we shoved each other off the stage, so I told her she should do one with him, which she happily oblidged to. That left me and a shy Angela, whom I told her it was okay, I could go without a stupid duet, to which Alice responded that I should learn the song anyway, just in case.

Before I knew it we were going to be on in fifteen minutes. Alice shoved some honey crap in all of our faces for our voices (except Jasper, we verified the fact he couldn't sing and decided his duet would be _dancing_ instead of _singing_), and Emmett tried to use it as a facial, but Rosalie proceded to slap him, and he stoped and just drank it.

And then Angela went onstage.

"Hey, guys, how you doing tonight?" The audience, of whom I hadn't been paying attention to, had very large numbers. They all cheered in some form or another. "Tonight, live, we have a new band, duets, singles, and then more of the band, all anounced by me, your very trusty **(A/n: Haha I thought trusty was a funny word)** announcer! So, before I get carried away and start rambling, please welcome, Six Reasons to Quit!

Six Reasons to Quit? Who were they? I did not think we were working our asses off just to have another band in our place! This is so-

"Bella. We're going onstage, you come out when I tap the bottom drum, okay?" Alice said to me.

"Oh, that's us?"

"DUH!"

"Okay!"

She ran out to her drum set and waited for the crowd to get silent. Then she picked up her drumsticks and banged on the cymbol three times, a signal for Jasper to start his mixer, and the rest of the band soon after. I kept my eyes on the bottom drum, waiting for alice to tap the thing. I was getting anxious and nervous. I mean, what if I fall offstage? What if I trip _onstage_? At least if I fell I could make it look like a stage dive or something!

I began pacing like this until I saw Alice quickly tap her foot on the side of the drum. My eyes widened and I thought, _Oh, shnickey. I'm going to die._

I took a deep breath and guided myself onstage, my mind not noticing the fact that the crowd got considerably as I walked to the piano. I knew I would be singing in aproximately five second, so I started playing and mentally prepared myself. **(A/n: For the sake of I'm Not About To Get You Any More Bored Than You Already Are, this is the only song I'm going to write out all the lyrics. I might put in snippets of others, though. And keep in mind that I write all of my own songs, and if I put one that isn't, I'll make sure everyone's aware. By the way, this song is called Immortal. I wrote it before I even read these books, and I was flipping through my journal and was like, Whoa. Sweet... but yeah it was also only written by me when I was 9, so forgive me if it gets childish)**

_(I) You wanna know_

_What it feels like_

_To be left to fend for_

_You wanna know_

_How it feels to _

_Be left with_

_(C) The aching sorrow running through your veins_

_Crying ang helpless making you insane_

_The voices move on _

_But screaming out in pain!_

_(V1) Heartbroken_

_You mortal being_

_But that's what happens_

_When your human_

_Only human_

_Unspoken_

_What am I seeing?_

_I guess you "mortals"_

_Have your feelings_

_Stupid feelings_

_(PC1) Live your life, they always say_

_Live and breathe, yeah it's okay_

_All these people don't know their place_

_But keeping up can be a damn hard game_

_(C) Just like the aching sorrow running through your veins_

_Crying and helpless making you insane_

_The voices move on_

_But screaming out in pain!_

_(V2) Remember_

_You thought you saved me_

_You didn't have to_

_There'd only be pain_

_Meaningless pain_

_Surrender_

_All life's meaning_

_Give all of it up _

_To be everliving_

_Keep on giving_

_(PC2) Come on over here __let me take your soul_

_You'll live on, just not that whole_

_Make a choice your running out of time_

_What would you give to be alive?_

_(C) The aching sorrow, running through your veins_

_Crying and helpless, making you insane_

_The voices move on_

_But screaming out in pain!_

**(A/n: This next part is rapping, so we now present our rapper guest star...**

**ROSE! Mwahaha. Betcha didn't think she could rap, did'ja?)**

_(B) Oh, great this is just what I need_

_Lying on the floor bein left here to bleed_

_I said someone come and save me, Oh, I forgot!_

_It's no use... maybe I'll sit here and rot_

_What about you? You want a life like this?_

_Be like me, well be my guess_

_I could use a little company down in the flames_

_Down Hell, you'll get over the pain_

_Make a dicision, I'm waiting here_

_Oops! Time is up, welcome to fear..._

**(A/n: Now we make the singing switch back to Bella)**

_(C) We got the aching sorrow, running through your veins_

_Crying and helpless, making you insane_

_The voices move on_

_But screaming out in pain!_

The last note I almost collapsed on. That is one fast song.

They cheered, I smiled and blushed, the usual. We all scrambled offstage except for Rose and Emmett, who were doing they're duets. They chose to do a love song (No, really! For real? No! GASPETH!) called It All Works Out **(A/n: Again mine!! This is just the PC and C)**

_(PC) Rose- But a wise man once told me_

_Nothing's gone in your dreams_

_Emmett- You said everything's what I need_

_And everythings inside a friend called me_

_(C) Both- 'Cause every now and then,_

_E- I wanna look away_

_R- But then I see your face_

_And I can't help but to wonder_

_E- If trusting you is right_

_B- If we can stand this fight_

_But together we are strong_

_R- As one we can defend_

_E- No matter how dark the hardships_

_B- It all works out in the end_

Once they were done, Alice and Jasper got back onstage while they were getting off. Since they were dancing, I would be singing they're songs for them. They were breaking and doing ballet at the same time, and I hadn't seen them practicing this one, and I was curious to see how this one turned out.

I started the song **(A/n: Copyright of Toastey! It's about absinense- I have no idea how to spell that- so don't think I'm some freaky perv or anything. This is just the first verse.)**. It was called True Love.

_Well you're just a friend, but I'm just a fool,_

_We know we're pretend, alone in your room_

_You turn out the lights as I close the door_

_There's nowhere to hide, yet we're searching for more_

_I'm closing my eyes... the darkness won't help_

_I'm screaming inside_

_I'm losing myself_

Soon it was over, and many times I had to keep myself from laughing as Jasper (quite flawlessly, I might say) did ballet and little Alice popped and locked. I knew that my solo was next, so I went to center stage, and waited for them to leave the stage. Jasper left, mouthing good luck, and as he was leaving Alice ran up to the michrophone. I looked over at her questioningly, and she leaned over and said in my ear, "Trust me, you'll love me for it later. Remember the duet I told you to learn?" I nodded warily. "You're about to use it."

Before I could say anything, she turned back to the audience and smiled. "So, who wants to do a duet with the new girl?" Before the shock even had time to kick in, all of the guys hands shot up in the air.

My eyes widened, and I started to turn around and walk away backstage, but Alice grabbed my arm.

"So many choices, but Bella isn't so rude to _choose_ her partner, so, we're going to have a contest. Who ever wins gets to duet woth Bella!"

* * *

**Yeah, so, that was a long one. Hope it wasn't too much of a cliffy... **

**And guess what? I put Lucas _and _Damon in there!**

**Questionaters!**

**1. Who should be the winner?**

**2. Should they form an actual band?**

**3. What should the contest/challenge be?**

**4. Should Damon and/or Lucas show up in the story (as in make an appearance, not just a mention)?**

**5. Can Jasper move in with them? What guy should they kick out?**

**Check out my poll! **

**Oh, look, there's a little blueish purple peice of candy at the bottom of the screen! Grab it with the mouse and see what happens!**


End file.
